Harley and Ivy: Pushed Away
by Jake7901
Summary: After a nasty fight, Ivy throws Harley out. Luckily The Joker is still in Arkham. As the time passes, Ivy realizes how much she misses Harley and how much Harley needs her. Will she be able to get Harley to forgive her come back? Or is their friendship done for good?


"Ya threw away my Rugrats tapes?" Harley asked.

"We don't even have a VCR" Ivy said.

"They could've been converted to DVDs" Harley said "I loved that show!"

"Calm down!" Ivy yelled "it was _just_ a stupid cartoon!"

"Ok" Harley said as she started walking towards the greenhouse.

"What are you doing?" Ivy asked.

Harley just kept walking and drew her revolver. She walked into the greenhouse and over to one of Ivy's plants in a flower pot. She pointed her revolver at the flower pot, pulled the hammer back and fired. Dirt and fragments of plant and clay pot flew all around the room.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Ivy yelled.

"Calm down" Harley said "it was just a stupid plant."

"WHAT?!" Ivy yelled.

She lunged forward and punched Harley in the face and yelled "GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

Harley raised the revolver to pistol whip her, but stopped herself and put the revolver in its holster.

"Fine" Harley said "give me time to pack and I'm gone." As she left the room, she stopped at the door and said "y'know all those years ya wanted me to leave the Joker, ya used this scenario as a good reason. Maybe the two of ya ain't so different."

"OUT!" Ivy yelled.

Harley turned and walked out. Ivy began trying to find the fragments of her plant. She heard Harley's motorcycle start and drive away. A few days later, Ivy was starting to regret the fight. She had reconstructed her plant with DNA fragments and spare seeds. She walked to Harley's room, but it was completely empty. She opened the closet and was shocked to see all the clothes were gone, not just a few days' worth. She opened the hidden door and gasped when she saw all of Harley's weapons were gone.

"Ok, now I'm worried" Ivy said to herself.

She pulled out her phone and called Selina.

She answered and asked "what's up Ivy?"

"Is Harley there?" Ivy asked.

"No, I haven't seen her" Selina said "is everything ok?"

"Yeah" Ivy said "I'm sure she'll come home in a few days."

"Ok" Selina said "let me know if you need anything."

"Thanks" Ivy said.

She hung up and walked into the living room. After two weeks, Ivy was worried sick. She decided to go looking for Harley. She got in her car and drove into town and began stopping at the Joker's old hideouts. She finally found one with footprints in the dust. She walked inside and began looking around. She found Harley's clothes and weapons and random toys scattered around. She heard a familiar 'SHK-CHK' sound and turned around. She found herself staring down the barrel of a shotgun.

"Harley?" Ivy asked.

Harley lowered the shotgun and asked "what are ya doin' here?"

"I was looking for you" Ivy said.

"Well, ya found me" Harley said "now get out."

"Come on Harl" Ivy said "can we talk?"

"No" Harley said "leave."

Ivy stepped towards her and said "Harl, please we-"

Harley raised the shotgun and yelled "OUT!"

Ivy began backing out and closed the door behind her.

"I can't believe it" Ivy thought "Harley put a gun in my face. I must have really hurt her. Damn it! I did act just like the Joker!"

Meanwhile, Harley leaned the shotgun up against the wall and sat down.

"Hit me and throw me out then want me to come back, sounds familiar" she said "she always says she hates the Joker for how he treated me now she acts just like him."

As the weeks went by both of them began feeling lonely. Over two months later, Ivy was working in her greenhouse, she moved a plant and found several Hotwheels cars. She sighed and picked them up and carried them to Harley's room. She had kept the room clean, even with Harley gone. She set the cars with a small pile of toys and ammo she had found around the house. She walked back to the living room and sat on the couch. She looked at the pile of cartoon DVDs next to the TV.

"I miss her" Ivy said to herself "I miss her smile and cheery attitude, I miss her interrupting my research to make me laugh, I miss the hugs and random crayon drawings, I even miss the cartoons blaring on Saturday morning."

She walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. There was still chocolate milk and pudding on the top shelf.

Ivy sighed and thought "maybe I should go talk to her again. Maybe she's cooled off by now."

She grabbed her coat and walked out to her car.

"I can't believe it's already winter" Ivy thought as she started the car.

She drove back to Harley's hideout and walked in. The place was a mess, her weapons and toys were scattered everywhere and most of her clothes were dirty and thrown around on the floor. She walked through the building looking for Harley, she found her in the back corner. She was huddled in a blanket over a space heater eating soup out of a can.

"Harley?" Ivy asked.

"What do YOU want?" Harley asked.

"What are you doing?" Ivy asked.

"Livin'" Harley said "what are ya doin' here?"

"Looking for you, again" Ivy said.

"Well ya found me, again" Harley said "now go away."

Harley was pale and there were bags under her eyes.

"Are you ok?" Ivy asked.

"No" Harley said as tears ran down her cheeks "I feel sick, my whole body hurts and I've been walking all over Gotham trying to find someone, anyone who wants me around. I just wanna go home."

"Why didn't you just come home then?" Ivy asked.

"Ya threw me out" Harley said "ya always told me to stand up for myself and when he hit me and threw me out not to go back."

"Come on" Ivy said "let's go home."

"Not 'til ya apologize" Harley said.

"You shot my plant" Ivy said.

"Ya threw out my Rugrats tapes then hit me, yelled at me and threw me out" Harley said.

Ivy glared at her and said "getting rid of a few tapes is no reason to shoo-" She stopped and took a breath then said "You're right. I'm…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have hit you and thrown you out and I should have asked you before throwing out your tapes."

Harley stood up, and immediately had a coughing fit.

Ivy felt her forehead and said "you're burning up, Harl. Take that blanket off your shoulders."

Harley shook her head and said "I'm cold."

"Ok" Ivy said "we need to get you taken care of."

"Eh" Harley said "I thought about goin' to the doctah, but who cares about me. Right?" She smiled slightly.

"Don't start thinking that way again" Ivy said "let's get you home and fix you up."

"What about my stuff?" Harley asked.

"I'll come back and get it for you after we get you settled in."

"Ok" Harley said.

Ivy began walking towards her car with Harley. Harley's legs were shaking and she was walking much slower than normal.

"Come here, I'll carry you" Ivy said.

Harley nodded. Ivy picked her up and began carrying her to the car. Harley was shivering in her arms and clung to her tightly. Ivy set her in the passenger seat and drove home. Harley was silent the whole way home, except for two more coughing fits. When Ivy pulled up to the house, she got out and walked over to Harley's door. She opened it and reached down to pick her up.

"I wanna walk" Harley said "ya always told me to be strong."

"Ok" Ivy said.

Harley got out of the car and began slowly making her way to the house. Ivy stayed close, in case she fell.

When they got inside, Harley dropped to her knees and said "I need to throw up."

"Ok Sweet Pea, hold on" Ivy said as she picked Harley up and carried her to the bathroom.

Harley knelt in front of the toilet and threw up the soup she just ate.

"Come on, let's get you in the tub" Ivy said "it will make you feel better."

Harley nodded. Ivy began to run a hot bath for her while Harley started to undress.

Ivy turned around and said "Harley."

"Sorry" Harley said as she started to put her shirt back on.

"Not that" Ivy said "what happened to your back?"

Harley took her shirt off again and turned her back to the mirror and looked at the large scar above her shoulder blade.

"Oh, that" Harley said "bar fight about two months ago. Some jerk stabbed me in the back. Don't worry, I beat him within an inch of his life. Then I killed 'im."

"Did you get the wound treated?" Ivy asked.

"Oh sure" Harley said "I washed it out with alcohol and taped it shut." She chuckled slightly which triggered another coughing fit.

"Easy Harl" Ivy said "come on, get in the tub."

Harley nodded and Ivy turned to leave. Harley stayed in the tub for almost forty-five minutes until she felt relaxed. When Harley got ready to get out, Ivy handed her a towel. Harley dried off and wrapped the towel around her body.

"I don't have any clothes here anymore" Harley said.

"That's ok" Ivy said "I've got some clothes you can borrow."

She brought Harley a green sweatshirt and a pair of black shorts.

"Thanks" Harley said.

She closed the door and got dressed. She walked out and smiled at Ivy.

"Come on" Ivy said "let's get you to bed and I'll get you some medicine."

Harley nodded and walked towards her room. Ivy followed and made sure she didn't fall. Harley walked over to her bed and collapsed. Ivy pulled the covers over her.

She left and came back a few minutes later with a small cup and said "drink this, it will make you feel better."

Harley took the cup and drank it without hesitation.

"Get some rest" Ivy said "we'll go get your stuff tomorrow."

Ivy turned around to leave.

"Red?" Harley said.

Ivy was happy to hear Harley call her that again.

"Yes?" Ivy said as she turned to face her.

"Will ya stay with me tonight?" Harley asked "please? I don't wanna be alone anymore. I'm so tired of bein' alone, these past few months have been Hell."

Ivy nodded and walked back over to Harley and got into the bed.

"Thanks Red" Harley said.

Ivy ran her fingers through Harley's hair soothingly and said "no problem Sweet Pea, get some rest."

Harley snuggled into her blanket and fell asleep. Ivy eventually fell asleep. When morning came, Ivy woke up and found Harley's head on her chest.

She smiled and ran her fingers through Harley's hair as she said "Harl, it's time to get up."

"Five more minutes" Harley mumbled.

"Well, can _I_ get up?" Ivy asked.

"No" Harley said as she pulled Ivy into a tight embrace.

Ivy sighed and said "fine, five minutes."

Harley finally let go of Ivy and rubbed her eyes.

"Well good morning" Ivy said.

"Sorry Red" Harley said.

"It's fine Harl" Ivy said "how are you feeling?"

"Much better" Harley said "what was in that drink ya made?"

"Magic" Ivy said smiling "let's get some breakfast, what do you say?"

"Sounds great" Harley said.

They got up and walked to the kitchen.

"What do you want to eat?" Ivy asked.

"I don't care" Harley said "I'm starving. I haven't had a decent meal in weeks."

"What do you mean?" Ivy asked.

"Well" Harley said "I don't have a bank account and I was so mad, I didn't think to grab any extra cash. The money in my wallet ran out pretty quick. So I've been living on cheese sandwiches, ramen noodles and cheap soup."

Ivy went through the cabinets to find something for Harley. She finally decided to make her toast and cereal with an orange.

"Thanks" Harley said as she dug in.

"No problem" Ivy said "after we get your stuff, we'll go out for lunch."

"Ok" Harley said.

After breakfast, Harley and Ivy got in Ivy's car and drove to the Joker's old hideout where Harley was staying. They began gathering Harley's clothes and weapons and loaded them into the trunk. Harley gathered her toys and put them in the trunk too.

"Quite a collection" Ivy said.

"What do ya mean?" Harley asked.

"Well" Ivy said "you've got guns, knives and explosives next to crayons and toys."

"What can I say?" Harley asked.

"You can say you have quite a personality" Ivy said "you can go form being a big kid laying on the floor playing with your Hotwheels or your stuffed animals or coloring with your crayons straight to a steely eyed fighter who can put a gun to Batman's head or beat a gangster to a bloody mess."

Harley smiled slightly and said "ya like having me around anyway."

"You definitely keep things interesting" Ivy said "I missed you Harl."

"I missed ya too, Red" Harley said.

"Let's go home so you can change, then get some lunch" Ivy said.

"Ok" Harley said "I'll get my bike and follow ya home."

She walked back into the hide out and Ivy heard her motorcycle start. Harley rode out and stopped next to her. Ivy nodded and started driving back to their house with Harley close behind. Once they got to the house, Harley put the kickstand down and she and Ivy began carrying her things into the house.

"Go ahead and get changed Sweet Pea" Ivy said "I'll bring the rest in."

"Thanks" Harley said.

She grabbed a few things and went into the bathroom. She came out in a red and black tee shirt, tight black jeans and combat boots with her .357 on her hip. Ivy was bringing in the last of her things, she put them in her room and closed the door.

"Where do you want to eat?" Ivy asked.

"Can we go to the diner?" Harley asked.

"Sure" Ivy said.

When they got to the diner, the waitress walked over and said "well, hello ladies. I haven't seen you in a while. The usual?"

"Yes please" Harley said.

The waitress left and came back a few minutes later and said "A double cheese burger and fries with orange soda for Harley and a salad with a mikshake for Ivy."

"Thanks" Ivy said.

Harley began scarfing down the food.

"Easy Harl" Ivy said "nobody's going to take it away from you."

"I'm hungry though" Harley said.

"Slow down a little" Ivy said "that's all I'm saying."

"Alright" Harley said.

When they finished eating, Ivy paid the bill and they headed home.

As they walked to the car, they heard a voice behind them say "hello ladies, hand over your wallets."

Harley looked over her shoulder and saw three men behind them, one of them was holding a switchblade knife. Harley spun around, grabbed two of them by the backs of their necks and slammed them into each other. Both of them fell to the ground.

Harley drew her .357 and pointed it at the third mugger and said "take your friends and get outta here."

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Name's Harley Quinn" she said.

"That's impossible" he said "Harley Quinn hasn't been seen in months, I heard she was dead."

"Not that I know of" Harley said as she cocked the pistol "but you'll be if ya don't get away from me, right now."

He quickly grabbed the other two muggers and began dragging them away.

"Good to have you back, Harl" Ivy said.

"Good to be back" Harley said as she put the revolver back in its holster.


End file.
